


Please Take Me to the Starlight Parade

by pastelgalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, im sorry but i had to haha, starlight parade, tsukiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, she called him ‘Tsukki’. Not like it’s something new, because it changes a lot. One day it’s ‘megane-kun’, the other it’s ‘beanpole’, another it’s ‘cherub’. At least, recently, she’s been using parts from his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Take Me to the Starlight Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by Sekai No Owari’s “Starlight Parade”.
> 
> I haven’t written anything decent for a few months. Sorry QAQ)!!
> 
> This is actually an offering to remakemyday.tumblr.com

 

“ _Jozenji_? Where is that?”

“It’s a famous street in  _Sendai_  City, stupid.”

Tsukishima Kei stroked her hair with a pink hair brush, parted a small bunch of strands and styled it up with a bright gold star hair tie. This has become his unspoken responsibility, the nurses in the xxxx ward even dub him as the girl’s official hair dresser. He neither enjoys nor hates it. He just retorts that “it has become a way of life” and he can’t simply stop. To him, it feels like time slows down whenever he fixes her hair.  _If only it could go on forever._

“Oh, Kei-chan! It’s Friday?”

Yesterday, she called him ‘Tsukki’. Not like it’s something new, because it changes a lot. One day it’s ‘ _megane-kun_ ’, the other it’s ‘beanpole’, another it’s ‘cherub’. At least, recently, she’s been using parts from his name.

“Of course. What other day do you think it is?”

She scratched her cheek. “I guessed so! The tie’s gold! Gold is the color for Friday, after all.”

“Stop stating the obvious. It’s the day you’ve been waiting for.”

“What day?”

“Pageant of Starlight. It’s today.”

“What’s that?”

It’s this again. He had to explain it all over from the beginning. From  _Orihime, Hikoboshi, Tanabata_ , Pageant of Starlight, to her promise of lightening up his eyes with the guidance of the stars from the heavens. Every day, the bespectacled boy had to endure talking about it from the start. He always had to die inside every single day just to keep her memories alive. He needed to begin the day as a stranger in her eyes and end the night as her lover in her arms. It was painful, but it was better than doing nothing at all. He knows that very well, as he learned it during the springtime of his youth. That moment in his life when he first met her.

“Kei-chan, how did we become lovers?”

The glasses guy choked on their shared Strawberry Cheese Cake. It was the story he least wanted to share. All this time, he tried his best to deviate from that part of their story, but this certain day, it was difficult to get away from it.

“Well, actua— in high sch—volleyball was—spring high—”

Tsukishima Kei, the unbeatable bully with a sharp tongue, couldn’t get his words straight. He knows for himself that he shouldn’t stutter when it comes to the truth, but somehow he couldn’t channel the memories from that time concisely. It’s too painful to recount.

_He hurt her that time._

“The head nurse wants to help you put on the yukata for tonight. Wait for her. I’ll go and get our permits.”

“Kei-chan, don’t push yourself too hard. I can take care of myself.” She raised her right-hand fist in the air and added, “I’m Villager B, after all! I don’t need a babysitter or a nurse.”

He was about to leave the room but something hit him like a ton of bricks.

“I don’t need to go to  _Jozenji_. I’d rather have you alone with me, no matter how cold these white walls would envelope us on this special night."

His stomach suddenly felt sick. The strawberry wine he’s been drinking before he came to the hospital and the cheese cake they just shared seem to be having weird chemical reactions inside. But above that, he wanted to cry. He wanted to show her the feelings he kept for long. The feelings that piled up over the past few years of everyday emotional torture. Even the words he’d been meaning to tell since high school seem to want to rush out all at once.

_But he must not show her any signs of weaknesses._

“But it’s  _your_  promise.  _You_  are supposed to take me there, on this special night.”

It had to be tonight. They can’t wait for the next time winter comes along; she can’t wait that long. It’s the last day her hair would be tied up by him. It’s the last day she’d hear his voice retelling their story. It’s the last day they would share a slice of Strawberry cake. It’s the last day they’d again watch the tape of Karasuno’s win in the Nationals. It’s the last day they’d hold hands. It’s the last day they’d be able to touch lips with each other. It was the day her Doctor had predicted to be the day she’d breathe her last.

He didn’t believe it at first. There was no signs that the girl would die because of such an illness. She was his portable ball of energy despite being diagnosed as sick.

That was until she forgot how to use the stove, her smart phone, and some other daily appliances. She eventually forgot her work schedules, the directions to their house and  _his_  name. Even so, her feelings for this certain bespectacled boy never went out. It always pained her that she’s hurting the person she loves the most because of her illness. She wanted to end her life to cut his sufferings—

_But her selfishness to see him for a little longer always defeats the depression._

Before her sickness got worse, she swore under the starry night that she’d bring Tsukishima Kei to the Pageant of Starlight, on the night the golden celestial lights would shine upon the stream of man-made brightness on _Jozenji_  Street.

“It’s so pretty!” She cheerfully remarked, her voice muffled by the hand warmers she wore. She covered her lower face with her hands, like a high school girl seeing her crush on the hallway. However, to the man beside her, the lights couldn’t beat the dazzling expression she has while completely in awe. Her eyes seemed to be communicating with the lights along the famous street in  _Sendai._  Her smile keeping the air surrounding them warm. He believes it was her most beautiful.

_“You’re beautiful, Hitoka.”_

“What?”

“T-the lights are beautiful.”

“Of course, but you see, they wouldn’t look this splendid without the moon. These lights only look their best thanks to the moonlight shining upon them.”

“What are you trying to get at?”

_“The moon is pretty tonight, Kei.”_

She wanted him to realize how grateful she is for his existence. She wanted him to see the Pageant of Starlight on the same view as her. She wanted him to see his true worth. She wanted to wish upon the stars on land and the stars in the heavens for Kei to find the true value of life, to discover more of what he can do and find his real purpose. It was Yachi Hitoka’s final wish as a living star, a guide and a source of hope for those who are close to her, especially Tsukishima Kei.

_“You’re right. The moon’s definitely pretty tonight.”_


End file.
